Carol Anne Starr
Carol Anne Renai Starr is a southern American ventor; customarily recognized and notorious for (starlight.sl1996!) A queer Insta page, owned by a female who showcases herself as some particular "deep seated" irredeemable nonhuman species from separate universes; subsidiary to our original galaxy; we are all familiar with. She surpassed social media's toppest rating list and made an impact in 2016 after disclosing her sexual orientation, phobias, and opinions to the public; which then began to arise an angry mob due to lack of understanding and sympathy. ---- }}| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c6c9ff; color: #000000; font-size: 150%;" | Carol-Anne Starr |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Birth Date: | June 18, 1996 |- | Birth Place: | birth place|Memphis, Tennessee |- | Occupation: | occupation|Venting • Blogging |- | Hometown: | hometown|Cottonwood, Alabama |- | Nicknames: | {{{nicknames|Starlight, Starry, Anna, Anny, Caren, Care |- | Years active: | 2016-present |- | Siblings: | None |- | Race: | Mixed/Multiracial |- | Language: | English/Some Italian |- | Sexuality: | Asexual, Aromantic |- | Disorders: | disorders|'Genophobia, haphephobia, tokophobia, pedophobia, gamophobia, misopedia, antisexualism, antiromanticism' |- | Wikipedia Article: | Preternatural Star |- | Define Disorders | Genophobia , haphephobia , tokophobia , pedophobia , gamophobia , misopedia , antisexualism , antiromanticism |} ---- ‎‏‏‎ ‎‏‏‎ Early Life Carol Anne Renai Starr was born at Methodist Hospital in South Memphis and raised in the backwoods of Huston County in Cottonwood, Alabama. She is the first and only daughter of Caralynn Renay Starr. Her designation is approximate and homophonous to her mom's first and middle name but everybody, including her family; always called her Starlight. To a negligible extent, Carol-Anne grew up (orphanized ), deprived of her biological parents! She stayed with her mother Caralynn Starr and her grandfolks until eight years old. On March 3, 2005 Caralynn became very ill. Starlight's grandmother agreed to let Carol live with her brother Tommy and his wife Rosaleen. They had a small 3 bedroom house in the middle of nowhere in Cottonwood. There was a shed out back for their farm animals, a garden for their crops, and a workshop outhouse! Tom and Rose loved Carol Anne as their own beloved daughter but despite the close bond between the three of them; Starlight encountered prolonged abuse from the students at school, her father Robby, and her mother Caralynn before leaving to the hospital. Carol Anne went to public school every other week and sometimes two or three days within in a week! Her schedule was fragmentarily divided and limited because she had to work on the farm and because she lived far away. "Tom & Rose" felt that driving her back and foward to the city from the country was a huge hassle, so they decided to skip days. For instance, Carol Anne would go to school one week; then she would miss the week after and sometimes she stayed home in the country for two weeks and go to school the next two weeks after... It was always hard to tell when she was going to show up to class because it was never the same! Even though Caralynn was sick and away in the hospital; Carol Anne was still able to spend quality time with her mother. There were certain periods when she was sent home for monitoring. Some were much longer than others! And some were a lot shorter. Carol Anne's mother was more present in her life than her father; besides the two people who raised her. Rose was a work at home saleswoman. Tom was a stockman and a part time welder. Carol Anne attended Norris Elementary, Corry Middle School, and Hamilton High in her hometown Memphis , where she was noticed as a barmy "socially awkward" outcast because of her disparate manner of thinking/acting, and the incident that happened with her mom; plus the fact that her principal enrolled her in a resource room. Most kids from the area knew about these issues and twisted the real story into their own untruthful way. Starlight tried to inform her guidance counselor that the students were creating and spreading lies about her over the school, but "Mrs. Reed" neglected to help. In the fullness of time, the fabricated rumors gradually circled around her neighborhood. The exposure and embarrassment pushed her to a state of depression and caused her to not want to be seen! She covered her head with jacket hoods and wore her hair down in front of her face. Some thought she was joking or seeking attention, but others assumed she was trying to look like (Samara) the wicked female child from the primary thriller film "The Ring" part one and part two. Throughout elementary, Carol-Anne threw panic fits when group projects were assigned. She preferred to work alone. Her teacher asked why she refused to cooperate with her boy/girl partner and she said, "My body is allergic to cats and dogs." In Junior High, Carol Anne packed socks in her pants to make it seem like she had male genitals, so the guys wouldn't feel the urge to harass her. She waited for the other girls to leave before shutting the bathroom door and going into one of the stalls to use the toilet. Carol Anne placed a sticky note on the outside stating, "Attention faculty! This area is off limits. You may enter once I'm finished. As soon as you see a dude open the door; send help immediately. Sex is my pet peeve. I enjoy being a clean virgin." Carol was sent to detention and suspended multiple times for carrying weapons with her and threatening anyone who crossed her path. Security officers were curious to know why she kept bringing weapons to class and she told them she needed it to protect herself against bullies! Once Carol Anne reached 7th grade, she started dressing up like a boy and secretly skipping school!!!! She would buy baggy tops and bottoms, and save her weekly allowances to get manly braided hairstyles. She figured if she looked unattractive; perhaps the opposite gender might not consider her a sex target. Each and every grade level, from 7am three days a week; to the exact second it was time to go home; she dealt with being clobbered, humiliated, falsely accused, sexually harassed, robbed of her school supplies, and pelted with paper balls and objects! Before Caralynn filed child support against Carol-Anne's father Robby; he called occasionally and demand to spend time with his daughter whenever there was no school. Her grandmother used to send her over his house for a week during rest days; not knowing the tragedy that took place behind closed doors. On the night of May 5, 2006, her two oldest teenage cousins twelve and fourteen; attempted to rape her when they were alone watching TV together but did not succeed. Her father's family mebers heard screaming, loud noises, and sounds of struggle. They rushed in the room to stop the fight and save her niece. Carol Anne's grandmother's suspicion had grown stronger; after she came home with a loose tooth and a busted lip. Carol admitted last minute that several other grievous contretemps took place at Robby's house. Besides the forced rape between her and her cousins! June 20, 2011 her dad wished her a happy belated birthday. That was the last time she spoke to him. He lefted and never came back ever again! No one knows what he's doing or where he is today. He also sent a gift card. He wrote on the letter, "Happy Birthday Starlight! You're my little star from heaven above and I love you. I wish you a happy blessed life and all the rest of the birthdays in your sparkling future. Stay beautiful and shine bright!" April 27, 2016 Carol Anne joined Instagram to voice her opinion and emancipate indignation, tension, unpleasant memories, and personal confessions. She continuously added content to her account daily (starlight.sl1996) and soon became an active user. Over time; more and more people fancied her posts. She was nominated as Instagram's most popular users; after her status rate and number of followers went skyrocket! Unfortunately Carol Anne's IG fame attracted enemies. People purposely reported her feed; just for the simple fact that they disagreed/disapproved of what she had to say. Every time she tried to vent; the picture or video would be deleted. September 10, 2013 Carol-Anne developed haphephobia, genophobia, and a hatred toward sex! It started with those three disorders and the rest formed last!!! Tommy Sims and Rosaleen Baker were firm Jesus Christ believers. They both lived their life and made decisions according to Christian values. They used to go to a church called [http://bcadothan.org/about-us/ Bethel Baptist Church. ] One particular Sunday; Carol-Anne protested on stage in front of the audience; when the pastor requested people to share their testimony. She made a speech regarding how she feels that some information written in the bible isn't accurate, and that sensuality and pregnancy is an abomination. Five gentlemen from the choir escorted Carol Anne to Tommy's car because she behaved very hostile, she spit on the pastor, nobody could reason with her, and she was hogging the microphone and the spotlight. Carol-Anne was still kicking while they carried her off stage. At the end of church service; the pastor requested for Rose and Tom to find Carol Anne a therapist. Eventually they admitted her to "Alabama Psychological Services Center" to have counseling. ''' '2010-2011' Carol-Anne loaned money to her best friend Darvin, who manipulated her and tricked her into believing that he loved her and that he was in a financial mid-life crisis! They met February 17, 2010 at the beginning of their freshman year. He was 14 at the time but Carol Anne was 13 because she skipped the 8th grade. 10th grade second semester; Darvin got banned from going to Hamilton for pimpery, selling drugs on school campus, and accused of attempted murder. Darvin and his posse would carry her books to class, sit by her at lunch, share their belongings with her, and fight those that bullied her. They also made her apart of the popular crowd. Unfortunately Carol Anne's counterfeit friends were only being nice to gain her child support checks! At first they begged/bribed her to pay them everyday whenever they saw her in school and over the phone during weekends; then all of a sudden their begging, deceptive, and blackmailing habits turned into violence. They threatened her to pay them and if she didn't do it; they pounded her. Four weeks prior to sophomore year's spring break season, Darvin rode his bike to her house at 12 o’clock midnight. He demanded 100 dollars, but Carol finally had enough abuse and stood up to him. Her exact words were, "No I am not giving you any more money! Leave me alone and tell your boys to go straight to hell!!! You were never a true friend. You're just using me. I hate you!" Carol Anne stepped back inside of her house and slammed the door! Afterwards she ignored his text messages and she blocked his cellphone number. The whole time in class at school; she never bothered to look in his direction or speak to him. She pretended she never knew him! Darvin was so agitated that he snuck death notes in her locker and he went around the school telling everybody he was planning to kill her. Carol-Anne ignored the threats and continued minding her business! '''August 31, 2011 '''Carol Anne endured several injuries during her sophomore year. Apparently it had something to do with the argument/disagreement they had and then later he developed a hateful grudge against her. Their fake friendship was centered around money! Carol Anne received child support checks growing up. He assaulted her and took advantage of her because of that. When she refused to stop giving it to him to support his needs; he arranged to have her kidnapped, killed, and tortured. She survived barely! '''Carol Anne reported supernatural awakenings; entailing pneuma detachment; being under hospital resuscitation and years before. ("OOBE" out of body experience) She says she has been to the other side and have seen/communicated with spiritual beings. Nonbelievers call her crazy! ‎ ‎ Currently Today Carol Anne no longer speaks her mind on Instagram or any other social site. She now has two websites! (www.hinterlandofobscurity.webstarts.com) (https://starafar.wixsite.com/hinterland2backup) Her and her mother Caralynn are trying rebuild their relationship and are both moving soon! Once fully situated in their next destination; they will be looking for transportation, a place to stay, and employment! References Buzz Feed "Oddest Alien Female" https://hottestphotosandinfo.blogspot.com/?m=1 Starlight Starbright https://allaboutstarlightsl1996.weebly.com Deekler Howlerie "starlight.sl1996 Starlight's Biography/Support" https://medium.com/@theinformationtracker/starlight-sl1996-starlights-biography-support-103b1fbca5fd Geroguegay Weerj "starlight.sl1996" https://www.linkedin.com/pulse/starlightsl1996-geroguegay-weerj Gigi Faulknerr "starlight.sl1996" https://gigifaulknerr.tumblr.com Simplesite http://carolannestarr-starlightsl1996.simplesite.com/ The Master Lord https://www.veoh.com/users/TheMasterLord Webnode https://carolannerenaistarr.webnode.com Flickr https://www.flickr.com/photos/183157919@N02/ Jimdo https://whoiscarolannestarr-causeofdisorders-starlight1996.jimdosite.com/ Strickingly http://twinkletwinklesickystarohiwonderwhatyoullsay.mystrikingly.com/ Penzu https://penzu.com/public/5790a9fb Webself https://starlightsl1996-29.webself.net/ 123site https://miso---toko---pedo---gamo---geno---hap---anti.site123.me/